Make You Feel My Love
by Minyuurichi
Summary: Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi jauh lebih buruk setelah pertengkaran mereka. Kiba, sebagai sahabat Naruto yang baik (dan karena dia lelah selalu menjadi teman curhat dadakan), kembali bergerak untuk membantu hubungan keduanya. A sequel for Myths. SasuNaru. AU. T — Semi-M. Mind to RnR?


Siang tadi, Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar lagi. Di halaman belakang sepulang sekolah, suara mereka yang keras saling bersahutan. Sasuke yang keras kepala. Dan Naruto yang selalu tak mau kalah. Pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan tamparan mengenaskan yang mendarat dengan sangat tidak etis di wajah Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah. Membiarkan Sasuke tetap berdiri disana dengan rasa perih yang menyakiti wajah, harga diri dan perasan si bungsu Uchiha.

Malam ini, Naruto meminjam bantal kesayangan Kiba. Memeluk bantal empuk itu dengan begitu erat. Menangis dengan sangat keras. Dan berteriak dengan perasaan yang terluka. Kiba hanya duduk dihadapannya. Memakan sereal cokelat lezat yang diberi susu manis panas.

"Pada—hiks—padahal aku benar-benar sakit! Si bodoh itu malah—hiks—bilang kalau gossip yang diceritakan Ino—hiks—tidak usah ditanggapi! Lama-lama juga—hiks—pasti hilang! Huaaa!"

Kiba memandang ngeri bantal kesayangannya. Habis sudah riwayat bantal empuk itu. Dia tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi. Najis. Terlalu banyak ingus, air liur dan air mata Naruto yang bertumpuk disitu.

"Yah," Kiba masih menatap prihatin bantal pemberian kakaknya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto yang sedang menangis tak karuan. "Namanya juga hidup. Tuhan yang nentuin, kita yang jalanin, orang lain yang ngomentarin."

"Bukan itu, idiot!" Naruto melempar bantal malang tersebut. "Kalau—hiks—Teme bilang seperti itu,—hiks—lalu aku ini—hiks—dia anggap apa! Huuaaaa!"

Kiba bernafas lega karena sempat menghindar dari lemparan bantal itu. Lalu ia kembali menatap Naruto. "Memangnya kau siapanya Sasuke?"

Tangisan pemuda Uzumaki itu berhenti. Hanya meninggalkan senggukan kecil. Matanya yang merah dan berkaca-kaca menatap Kiba yang duduk bersila dihadapannya.

_Benar. Aku ini siapanya Teme…_

.

.

.

**Make You Feel My Love**

A sequel for Myths

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

T — Semi-M

Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (and Inuzuka Kiba as permanent guest star)

Warning(s) : AU, OOC, boyxboy, obscene language, typo(s), and manymore

.

.

.

"_Seriously_, Naruto?" Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya di bingkai pintu kamar si pemuda Uzumaki.

Naruto gelagapan. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menyembunyikan buku harian berwarna oranye muda yang diberikan Sakura sebagai hadiah ulang tahun peliharaannya, Kyuubi (yang walaupun meninggal beberapa hari setelah perayaan hari lahirnya).

"Coba kutebak, _'Dear diary, Sikapnya membingungkanku. Saat dia ada di sekitarku, aku ingin dia menghilang. Tapi saat dia jauh, aku ingin dia duduk tepat di sebelahku. Oh, Kami-sama… rasa apa ini?'_…" Kiba membuat gerakan dramatis seolah dia sedang muntah. Lalu memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu kau berubah jadi perempuan semenjak masa 'hamil', Naruto. Tapi, maksudku, sungguh? Sebuah diary?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, oke?" Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak begitu baik dalam berbohong.

"Yeah, yeah, mataku katarak dalam semalam."

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal putih yang sedari tadi ada di pelukannya. Tak sedikitpun ia menatap ke arah Kiba. Ini terlalu memalukan.

"Dengar, Dob—"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Terima saja, Naruto. Kau itu Do—"

"Hanya Sasuke yang boleh menyebutku dengan kata itu."

"…"

"…"

"Ugh. Sepertinya aku akan muntah."

Tidak. Kiba tidak bercanda. Dia benar-benar berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat, dan batuk-batuk di westafel dengan keran air yang terbuka. Kiba alergi dengan kata-kata manis. Saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata tabu sambil merangkul pinggang Naruto, Kiba mimisan dan dia pingsan.

.

.

.

Karena keadaan Naruto bertambah buruk, Kiba memutuskan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan seorang Uchiha yang menyebabkan Naruto semakin kehilangan daya berpikirnya. Sepulang sekolah, Kiba berencana untuk menyeret Sasuke ke halaman belakang sekolah lalu menyadarkan Sasuke tentang perbuatannya.

"Uchiha."

"…"

Sasuke hanya menatap kehadiran Kiba di ambang pintu kelasnya dengan pandangan tak berselera. Dia harus pergi sekarang dan tidak ada waktu untuk berurusan dengan Kiba. Sasuke ada janji dengan Itachi untuk membahas kelangsungan hidup bisnis Uchiha. Selain itu dia juga harus mendatangi klub paduan suara untuk meminta izin. Bagaimanapun juga, predikatnya sebagai siswa teladan terbaik sepanjang dibangunnya Senju Gakuen harus tetap dijaga.

"Kau. Aku. Halaman belakang." ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk dada Sasuke, lalu dada nya sendiri dan setelah itu ke arah belakang.

Beberapa siswi yang masih ada di kelas mulai batuk-batuk tidak jelas. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sasuke paling membenci rumor-rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang _gay_. Sekalipun Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli, hal tersebut benar-benar menyakiti harga dirinya. Sasuke tidak _gay_, dia _bi_.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan."

"Tidak usah sok sibuk!"

Deheman dan beberapa siulan menggema di telinga Sasuke.

"Dengar, Inuzuka. Kalau ada yang perlu kau katakan, katakan saja sekarang."

"Tidak bisa. Percakapan ini hanya antara kau dan aku. Aku butuh tempat yang lebih sepi."

Deheman, batuk bohongan, dan siulan yang bertambah parah membuat _mood_ Sasuke semakin bobrok.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan, hah?!" Dan, begitulah. Sasuke memang tidak baik dalam mengatur amarahnya.

"Ini tentang Naruto. Untuk lebih jelasnya, kau ikut aku ke halaman belakang." Kiba menjawab bentakan Sasuke dengan nada yang kelewat tenang.

"…"

"…"

Sasuke diam. Kiba juga begitu. Selama hampir sepuluh menit, kesunyian itu tidak terpecahkan. Hingga di menit ke sebelas, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Kau pergi dulu saja."

"_Make sure you'll come_, Uchiha. _Or prepare for the worst_."

.

.

.

Mikoto yang memaksa Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan klub paduan suara. Karena hal tersebut merupakan cita-cita nenek Sasuke yang sebenarnya mengharapkan cucu perempuan manis dengan suara putri duyung. Jadi, saat nenek Sasuke sakit parah tahun lalu, Mikoto memohon kepada Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan klub paduan suara. Syukurlah Sasuke dikaruniai suara emas yang membuatnya diterima saat mendaftar ke klub tersebut.

"Jadi Sasuke-san ada acara?" Hinata, bendahara klub paduan suara, menanyai Sasuke dengan suaranya yang lembut. Karena ketua klub datang terlambat, maka Hinata mewakilkan ke-absen-an ketua tersebut.

"Hm. Aku tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini."

"Sayang sekali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya tidak boleh tidak mengizinkan Sasuke-san pergi. Minggu depan kita latihan lagi. Pastikan Sasuke-san bisa hadir. Kita harus latihan lebih keras untuk lom—"

_Blam!_

Suara pintu yang dibanting mengalihkan perhatian seluruh anggota klub paduan suara. Termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah berbincang. Mereka menatap sosok berambung norak yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kobaran api yang melingkupi setiap sudut dari tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata berucap.

_Si bodoh itu_, Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto melangkah menuju titik tengah panggung. Ia mengambil paksa _microphone_ yang berada di tangan siswi di sampingnya. _Mic_ itu mengeluarkan bunyi bising yang memekakkan telinga. Namun, sepertinya Naruto tak peduli.

"_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I like,  
And I'm like,  
Forget you!_

_I guess the change in my pocket__  
__Wasn't enough, and I'm like,__  
__Forget you!__  
__And forget her, too!_" Naruto buta nada. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyanyi. Bisa dibayangkan betapa buruknya alunan melodi tak jelas yang meluncur dari sela-sela bibir pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Tapi Naruto mengucapkan setiap katanya dengan penekanan. Dipenuhi oleh perasaan. Seolah lagu tersebut didedikasikan untuk seseorang. Tak ada yang tahu pasti siapa. Yang jelas, Naruto terus menatap tajam kearah Sasuke sembari mengucapkan lirik lagu tersebut.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, Naruto membanting _mic_ tersebut dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"_See_? Kabar tentang Naruto dan Sasuke itu memang benar.."

"Mereka sungguh pacaran? Whoa. Seorang Uchiha? _Gay_? Tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Hush! Kalau hanya berkata bohong, kau lebih baik tutup mulut…"

"Kau buta? Atau tidak peka?"

"Begini skenario-nya, nona.. Sasuke dan Naruto pacaran. Naruto tidak sengaja melewati pintu ruang paduan suara. Dia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata sedang bicara berdua. Naruto cemburu. Dia menerobos masuk dan menyanyikan lagu tadi untuk Sasuke dan Hinata."

"Psh. Bagaimana kalau lagu tadi justru tentang Hinata-san? Naruto-san marah karena Sasuke-san bicara dengan Hinata-san, gadis idamannya."

"Aish, kau—"

_Blam! _

Kali ini, Sasuke yang muak dengan ucapan beberapa anggota paduan suara, membanting daun pintu ruang latihan dengan cukup keras.

.

.

.

Naruto menendang kasar kerikil yang tersebar di jalan utama menuju gerbang Senju Gakuen. Pikirannya campur aduk, perasaannya juga tak jauh lebih baik. Dia marah. Dia kesal. Kepada siapa? Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya. Kiba? Tidak. Hinata? Untuk apa?. Sasuke?—oh.

Sasuke…

Tapi kenapa?

"Karena aku tampan, pintar, sempurna."

"Tidak, tidak. Dia—hey!"

Naruto memincingkan matanya dan menatap tajam sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat? Aku mau pulang."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. "Kenapa kau ada _di-si-ni_?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat kaki Sasuke berpijak.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?" Sebuah seringai mengejek menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Menyingkir dari sekitarku, brengsek!"

Seringai itu semakin lebar. Semakin mengerikan. Semakin membutakan mata Naruto.

"Ouch. Menggigit." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dengan nada sok berkuasa tentunya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto sudah menyiapkan diri untuk memukul wajah Sasuke yang kelewat sok keren itu.

"Kau," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyisakan sedikit jarak antara hidungnya dan hidung Naruto. "Menggigit."

_Duagh!_

"Tch." Sasuke berdecih.

Naruto mengukir senyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau," ucap Naruto sambil menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Brengsek."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tanpa rasa ampun, ia meludah tepat di wajah Naruto. "Makhluk liar tidak tahu diri." ucapnya datar.

Sebelum mereka saling merobek kulit satu sama lain, Kiba datang melerai. Kalau saja Kiba tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang justru berjalan menuju gerbang utama dan bukannya halaman belakang, mungkin besok akan ada pengumuman bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto meninggal di depan bangunan Senju Gakuen.

"Oke, aku tahu masalah yang sedang melanda kalian," Kiba menarik lengan Naruto yang mulai meronta tak jelas. "Tapi, aku lebih tertarik untuk melihat kalian berada di kasur yang sama, _full naked_, daripada cakar-ca—ARGH!"

Naruto baru saja menendang kemaluannya.

Kiba jatuh ke tanah. Berguling-guling disana sambil memegang selangkangannya. Rasanya sakit. Sakit setengah mati. Dan Uzumaki Naruto sukses membuat Inuzuka Kiba menangis seperti bayi.

"Kau akan bernasib sama dengan Kiba jika mengatakan hal itu lagi, Uchiha." ucap Naruto sedikit mendesis.

"Kau akan berakhir di ranjang yang sama denganku jika berani melukai wajahku lagi, Uzumaki."

Amarah Naruto hampir saja menghentikan kinerja otaknya. Ia berlari menuju Sasuke, bersiap menghadiahi pemuda tampan penuh dosa itu dengan satu pukulan keras, sebelum akhirnya ia lupa cara menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Naruto diam tanpa pergerakan. Matanya terbuka lebar. Otaknya bergerak dengan cukup cepat. Memutar kembali ucapan Sasuke.

_Kau akan berakhir di ranjang yang sama denganku jika berani melukai wajahku lagi, Uzumaki_.

"R—ranjang yang sama…." Wajah Naruto merah padam.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kesenangan. Kiba masih kesakitan. Dan selanjutnya, Naruto jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Mereka membawa Naruto ke klinik terdekat karena ruang kesehatan sekolah sudah dikunci. Maka, disinilah mereka. Naruto ditidurkan di ranjang klinik. Sasuke berdiri di samping kirinya. Dan Kiba duduk di sisi kanan ranjang tersebut.

Dokter yang menanggani Naruto baru saja keluar. Dengan pesan untuk tidak membuat Naruto kelelahan. Atau membawa berita yang terlalu mengejutkan untuk diterima oleh pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, kau tahu." ucap Kiba tiba-tiba. "Seperti, sangat, sangat, sangat menyukaimu."

"…." Sasuke tetap bungkam.

"Kau bisa mengartikannya dengan 'dia jatuh cinta padamu'. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta, tapi kuharap.. kau tahu, aku ingin kau juga membalas perasaannya."

"…." Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan pandangan yang nyaris kosong.

"Aku—"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kiba menatap Sasuke. Kesunyian menjadi satu dengan setiap hembusan nafas tiga pemuda yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Hingga Kiba mengeluarkan suara tawa yang cukup keras untuk memecah keheningan canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau bercanda? Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai Naruto?" Kiba mengulum senyum. Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan si ceroboh Naruto di kamar mandi sekolah.

Sasuke kembali diam. Bunyi berdecit yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan kaki kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Kiba dan lantai ruangan tak membuat Sasuke bergerak atau mengucapkan bahkan satu huruf saja.

"…." Kiba berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan kedua tangan di sakunya. Ia ikut menatap wajah damai Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

"Bukankah itu aneh? Laki-laki berpasangan dengan sesama jenisnya…"

Kiba terkekeh pelan. "_Love is love, isn't it_?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Kiba menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Aku percaya seorang Uchiha tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengambil keputusan yang salah." lalu ia melangkah keluar ruangan.

Saat Kiba meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto, sebuah keheningan kembali tercipta. Namun, percikan aroma lain membuat suasana diantara keduanya jauh lebih hangat dari suhu udara yang cukup dingin. Sasuke tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Jauh disana, ia yakin Naruto juga cukup bahagia untuk tersenyum lebar.

_Love is love, isn't it?_

Ucapan Kiba membawa Sasuke menelusuri perasaan yang juga membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan.

Perlahan, ia mampu mendengar lantunan melodi lembut dengan suara Naruto sebagai penghantarnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan getaran aneh yang menjalari setiap inci dari tubuhnya saat melodi itu mengalun. Lama kelamaan, getaran tersebut berubah menjadi arus listrik yang tak henti menyerangnya. Sesak, itu yang ia rasakan. Namun, Sasuke menikmati sensasi aneh yang membuat perutnya melilit tersebut. Entah kenapa.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk di dunianya sendiri dengan kelopak terpejam yang menghalangi Sasuke untuk menikmati hamparan biru di manik pemuda berdarah Uzumaki tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

Jemarinya menelusuri keseluruhan wajah Naruto. Dari dahi hingga bibirnya yang penuh, wajah Naruto terpahat sempurna.

Semuanya terasa salah. Namun juga terasa begitu benar.

Mungkin mereka benar. Setiap dari mereka yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak normal. Hukuman dari surga, begitu yang mereka ucapkan saat memberi alasan mengapa Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha nan sempurna adalah pemuda yang tak menyukai perempuan.

Sasuke terkekeh. Dia benar-benar _gay_. Seratus persen homo. Biarlah Tuhan menariknya ke neraka, setidaknya ia akan menyeret paksa Naruto untuk menikmati siksaan itu bersama.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, idiot." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Ia tidak main-main sekarang. Tidak seperti saat Naruto menerobos apartemen-nya dan memukul wajah tampannya dengan begitu keras karena telah membuat si bocah Uzumaki itu 'hamil'.

"Satu lagi," Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi dan memposisikannya di sisi kiri ranjang Naruto. "Aku yang mendominasi hubungan ini. Dan kau, Dobe, adalah perempuannya." ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto yang jelas-jelas tak bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

Sasuke mengistirahatkan kepalanya di area bantal yang tidak digunakan oleh Naruto. Perlahan, ia terbang ke dunia mimpi dengan senyum mengembang. Tak lupa. ia menautkan jemari-nya di genggaman tangan Naruto.

**.**

**"_You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear."_**

**_―__Oscar Wilde_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Fic ini dibuat karena sebuah hukuman dari Reako karena Rie benar-benar ngaret dalam mem-publish suatu fic. Tidak direncanakan dan dibuat di tengah-tengah hujan tugas. Maafkan Rie atas kekacauan mengerikan yang terjadi di atas *bow* T.T

Untuk bahasan yang menjurus kearah 'sana', Rie juga minta maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya *bow* sepertinya Rie belum bisa lepas dari penyakit tersebut T.T

Apakah ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai sequel? *weak smile*

Untuk yang bingung, Rie akan menjelaskan ketidakjelasan(?) fic ini. "_Saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata tabu sambil merangkul pinggang Naruto_", adalah saat Sasuke mengucapkan "_I'm about as straight as Kurenai-sensei hair…_" di Myths. Waktu Sasuke bilang itu, dia cuma bercanda, tapi disini, Sasuke serius kalau dia suka Naruto.

Apakah masih ada yang membingungkan? Silahkan bertanya dan Rie akan berusaha memberikan jawaban yang terbaik…

_Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca._

_Rie._


End file.
